


a kryptonite heart

by Ahria



Category: Psych
Genre: Community: pyoid, Desperation, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, LiveJournal, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahria/pseuds/Ahria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After they're finally together, Shawn reacts very strongly to Gus's (most recent) near death experience. </p>
<p>Set in the time line of "swallowed hearts" and "I am the heart you abandon" but stands on its own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a kryptonite heart

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I love you so much that it hurts my head

Being with Shawn (in the “lovers in the nighttime” sense) is almost exactly what Gus had been expecting.  Shawn still lies with every breath he takes, still spends all of Gus’s money, still runs them all over the city on barely existent evidence and most importantly, still puts their lives in danger with the indifference of a man who definitely deserves a punch in the face.

It’s because of that last thing that Gus finds himself with the edge of a knife pressed firmly against his jugular.  He can feel a thin line of blood pouring steadily down his skin and tries to focus on the irritation of it staining his shirt rather than the pure terror that seems to have frozen him in place.

Shawn is babbling at the bad guy, using every stupid tactic of distraction that he knows.  Bad Guy seems annoyed at the attempt and presses the blade a little closer.  Gus holds his breath and Shawn’s face goes cold.

“If he dies, you die.” Shawn tells him with disturbing calmness.

“Yeah?” the man laughs.  “How ya gonna manage that?”

From somewhere behind them, Gus hears the cock of a gun and barely manages not to sag in relief.

“Because I’ll shoot you in the head, scumbag.  Now drop the weapon.” Lassiter snaps.

As soon as Gus is out of the man’s grip, Shawn is pulling him into a hug so tight he can barely breathe.

“You’re ok.” Shawn is mumbling and Gus knows the reassurance isn’t really for him.  He pretends not to feel the trembling in his partner’s arms as he pulls away.  This is one of those things that are totally different than what he’s used to.  Truth be told, this reaction is kind of freaking him out. 

Gus has actually lost count of the number of times he’s almost died, but he knows they’ve been in worse situations than this and had only received at fraction of this concern.  It’s a little unnerving this late in the game.

“I’m going to need a paramedic to check this out.” He says coolly while his boyfriend nods frantically.  Shawn grabs his arm and starts pulling him towards the warehouse door, ignoring Lassie’s orders to wait.

Two hours later, they’re finally in the Blueberry and heading back to Gus’s apartment.  Shawn is being oddly quiet, fingers tapping aggressively against his thigh.

A silent Shawn is disturbingly unnatural, like the sun rising in the south or bunnies growing fangs and trying to eat your face.  He talks at Shawn to fill the quiet because he can’t stand the way it’s laying between them.  He’s still rambling as they walk into his apartment. 

Gus has barely gotten the door shut before he’s being pinned against it, Shawn’s mouth tearing into his own. 

Gus breaks away just a little, palms flat against his boyfriend’s shoulders.

“I’m fine, you know.” He says gently, unsure how to navigate this level of panic.  He’s never known Shawn to react like this about anything and it strikes him that this must be the most honest moment they’ve ever shared.  Gus wonders how often this was happening inside his best friend’s head while they joked and bickered in the aftermath of near-death experiences.

Shawn swallows hard, sucks in a breath and casts his eyes away as if to say, _but you almost weren’t._

Gus wraps a hand around the back of Shawn’s neck and pulls him forward, slamming their mouths together.  He doesn’t have time to breathe before Shawn responds, lips rough against his own.

Shawn tears at Gus’s shirt, desperation blunting his hands.  He ignores the _plink, plink, plink_ of buttons hitting the hardwood floor and moans when fingernails scrape down  his ribs, sending sparks sizzling across his nerves.

Their hips move together, a simple rhythm created in the first few thrusts.  Gus thinks they should head to the bedroom or something but quickly loses sight of anything but the hardness of their cocks rubbing together through the barrier of their pants.

Gus grabs the bottom of Shawn’s shirt, tugs it over his head, desperate for the feel of skin pressed firm against his own. 

Shawn leans in and nips at the uninjured side of his throat.  His mouth hovers over the Carotid pulse, drinking in every life-giving beat with a reverence that makes Gus’s chest ache.

Their pace picks up, frenzied as they move together.  There’s brilliant, burning white at the edges of Gus’s vision as his whole body tightens.  He moans wordlessly as he comes, fingers digging into Shawn’s shoulders in an effort to pull him even closer. 

Shawn finishes only a heartbeat behind, sagging against Gus in something like relief.

“That was…” Gus swallows, Shawn’s lips still at his throat.  “Wow.”

“Mmm.” Shawn agrees and doesn’t move.  He’s focused on the warmth of Gus’s skin, the way he’s still drawing breath and the fact of his heartbeat. 

Shawn has spent his whole life operating on the belief that he and everyone he loves is invincible.  It’s the only way he knows how to cope with the perfect recall of every terrifying time one of them almost died.

The barely closed wound on Gus’s throat calls him a liar in the harshest way.  Reality makes him want to lock his best friend away somewhere safe and never let him go.  He’s wanted this too long to lose it now.

Shawn sighs into Gus’s skin and knows that by tomorrow he’ll have shoved this away, locked it down with jokes and indifference.  It’s the only way he knows how to function. 

Tonight though, he’ll try not to count every drop of blood Gus has ever shed because of him. 


End file.
